


This Boy Who Came From The Stars

by Geyonsis23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kono Danshi AU!, M/M, Moonlight, Romance, TsukiKage, Well it's my original work tho, just inspired by KONO danshi series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a place to escape to, but Tsukishima didn't find a place. He found a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Boy Who Came From The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if this is all over the place. I wrote this with mixed feelings and coffee TT
> 
> Also, this is actually my gift to a friend.  
> Happy reading~!

This Boy Who Came From The Stars

Tsukishima Kei. A student who's very studious and is always praised for his outstanding grades, very active performance in everything he does. And because of his strict discipline on himself that resulted from his parents who held high expectations everytime, he doesn't talk to a lot of people. He had one childhood friend but that's it. He was introverted, and due to a lot of reasons and conflicts running in his family, he ran away to his grandparents and told his parents that he's not going back unless it's peaceful there once again.

He was a man who held all the privileges because he's a full scholar in their school, and now he's in high school. Tsukishima is a really tall boy with blonde hair, caramel colored eyes and he gained some muscles due to participating in school activities and being a volleyball player toned him well. He is a boy who is independent in everything, a born leader that couldn't help but be a perfectionist, and he's gained some enemies but he has a lot of supporters because he is respected throughout the school. He is perfect, but he's not happy. And that thought weighs on his mind, because he doesn't know how to feel happy. He only knows how to fake being happy but he knows that he's not satisfied and is very neutral on his daily student life because he's not materialistic.

Until the moment where he finally took a breather came, and he wished to the stars despite not believing in phenomenal stuff. He smiles bitterly as he speaks.

_"If there's something that would complete me, please, help me find that something. That is all I ask."_

The boy breathes to the air and probably mixed with the gentle breeze lulling the trees to sleep. He gives up for the night and rests.

Soon, the sun slowly rises, and the morning call of the chickens can be heard from a distance. As usual, Tsukishima woke up precisely at 6am, prepared himself for 30 minutes, made and ate breakfast in 10 minutes since it's just toast with egg, then went on to school. It was so early for class and he walked arrived exactly at 7am. The moment he passed the school gate, the guards told him that he was too early. He forgot that classes would start at 10am because the teachers are going to be in a meeting, but he didn't care.

_"Everything's easier to do when one is at school anyway."_

He tells himself quietly but he fakingly smiles at the guards and told them that he's going to finish some tasks left to him by certain teachers. He got in easily, and quietly made his way to their school building. The highschool he attends is inside a university and he had memorized the place like the back of his hand. Bored, the blond explores again and finds a peculiar location that he did not recall seeing. The campus is quite big but he never knew that there was a garden near the entrance of the back gate. Curious and with the knowledge of 10am classes on his mind, Tsukishima walked. He thought that he was the first to arrive but he sees a bike parked and chained properly near the entrance of the said garden. Tsukishima just blinked and went inside.

Another peculiar feeling sweeps through the blond. He suddenly felt excited, thrilled, but he hid those emotions very well. He walked, and walked until his feet started suddenly dragging him forward, passing through a tunnel of greeneries, silhouettes and shadows of leaves that look like art from his glasses until he passes through the end of that tunnel.

Tsukishima suddenly finds himself in another place. He found a place where he couldn't understand what's going on. Bubbles floating everywhere, jellyfish swimming on the sky, everything was tainted with twilight colors and creatures he thought that would look beautiful if they existed, existed in there. The place was a paradise for Tsukishima's eyes and he fell in love immediately.

_"This is the best dream ever. Can I not wake up from this?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Who's there?!"_

In a flash, everything suddenly vanished and Tsukishima looked at the boy who was just sitting not far away from where he's standing. The boy was a little smaller than he is, has black hair and blue eyes and is wearing the same uniform. Tsukishima looks away as he clicks his tongue.

_"Oh. It's just another student."_

_"Well sorry to be just another student. Anyway, you got great imagination. That was a pretty sight."_

_"I didn't ask for your opinion."_

_"You barged in my territory first, dumbass."_

_"Dumbass??"_

Tsukishima couldn't believe that someone would dare call him stupid, because everyone practically knows who he is in school but he figures that the boy must be a transferee.  
And according to the rules of the school, all students must be disciplined properly and it is Tsukishima's duty to correct the wrong behaviors of delinquent students, and he deemed the boy as one. He then goes in his scholar mode and everything about him turned dark and grim as he approached the boy.

_"Hey you. What's your name and class number?"_

_"I don't really care about those things but my name is Kageyama Tobio. What about it?"_

_'Wow I hate this guy and I hate his guts. Such trash.'_

Thoughts of hate and sudden irritation fumed internally and Tsukishima was five snaps away from wringing the arrogant boy's neck, because out of all the delinquents he handled, Kageyama was the worst. Tsukishima just sighs and looks at the bare place once more. It was just grey cemented squares with plants everywhere, unlike what he had seen earlier. The wind is the only thing that remained the same, and he couldn't help but think about how the scenario changed for real. The blond stared at his hands as he wondered how it was possible.

_"The answer is imagination, four eyes."_

Tsukishima just blinked at his hands, and Kageyama thought that Kei didn't hear him and he planned to shout in the latter's ear but Tsukishima seemed to be smiling at his hands now.

_"Whatever that is, that place is really beautiful."_

Kageyama stared at the guy, and he thought that Tsukishima was the type to never smile unless he's alone, and he guessed that he was wrong. He decided that Tsukishima was a guy who just needs something to fascinate himself and so Kageyama smiles to himself as well. The raven haired boy revved himself up as he worked a scene in his head. He quietly got up and stood on the mini platform near the entrance and closed his eyes. Tsukishima suddenly felt something in the air and surroundings change as he turns to the raven haired boy. Bubbles slowly started to appear again, and the ground they stood on slowly withers away to nothing and gets replaced by wings. Butterfly wings to be exact. Transparent butterflies fluttering about on a mixture of different blue hues. Tsukishima and Kageyama are now floating, and there were another set of random creatures that were roaming above them. Tsukishima finds them really weird but fascinating. He felt calm and safe despite knowing that it wasn't real. It's hard to believe that it wasn't real, because he sees and touches everything just fine. The blond tried to fly towards Kageyama and it worked. It was only when Tsukishima touched the raven haired boy's hair that the latter slowly opened his eyes. Kageyama can see his reflection in the blond's caramel eyes, and Tsukishima's face was the prettiest sight he had ever seen up close.

The raven haired boy unconsciously moved his hands and the tip of his fingers almost grazed Tsukishima's cheeks but Kageyama caught himself and pulled his hand back, causing the surroundings to slowly form back to the concrete ground they were standing. They slowly floated downwards and the wings withered and flew away like fireflies to the sky and as it happens, the two of them never broke eye contact.

_"What... are you.. really?"_

Tsukishima asked, his eyes brimming with interest into whatever just occurred. Kageyama was about to answer but they heard the bell rang and Tsukishima looked at his watch. It was 9:45am and he's about to be late for class. He snapped out of his dazed phase but quickly turned back to Kageyama.

_"I.. have to go.."_  
"I'll... tell you someday."  
"But I still-!"

Kageyama shooshed the panicking boy by placing a finger on his lips and he leaned closer.

_"Chill out four eyes. Just go here whenever you can. When you do, I assure you that you'll always find me here."_

Kageyama's finger vanished from the taller blond's lips and Tsukishima somehow seemed disappointed. The blond just gave a nod and adjusted his glasses and as he turned around, he felt the wind strongly push him towards the exit of the garden, and he ran back to the entrance as fast as he could. He didn't know how but he ended up in front of their school building and went to class. He made sure to take notice of the garden route and it was all he ever thought of in class. He heard his classmates talk about a legend in their free time and decided to listen in on conversations.

_"The garden in this school is actually a rare sight. It appears only once in a blue moon, they say."_

_"Really? I wanna go see what's in there."_

_"Also, some say that it was just all an illusion from a ghost, but isn't that contradictory?"_

_"Okay now that's just bogus. Stop creeping me out, geez!"_

_"I'm not even joking."_

After classes when the sunset colors are visible, Tsukishima quietly made his way out of the classroom to confirm the rumors and went to the spot where he went through earlier, but the path had already disappeared. A note fell from one of the trees nearby and it landed right in front of the blond boy's eyes and it contained a message.

_'Imagine me.'_

A flashback to that close up moment of the two of them occurred, and the wind blew hard that Tsukishima was forced to close his eyes and the note was gone with the wind. Kageyama was standing in front of Tsukishima once again. The blond opens his eyes, and smiles as he speaks.

_"You should really stop scaring students, you idiot."_

_"No, that wasn't me. They don't really see anything there because you're the only one who can see me."_

_"Ahh, is that so? I see. Then I take it that I'm the one that created you?"_

_"You... wished on the stars that night didn't you? I actually heard you, you know."_

Tsukishima's eyes widened as something warm pooled in his stomach, making him smile even more than before. Kageyama was throwing gazes all over the place, embarrassed with their moment.

_'So he's mine? From the start? This unbelievable guy was mine from the get go? Is life serious?'_

Questions pooled in Tsukishima's brain and he could cry from the information overload and mixed feelings inside of him. But he regained his composure and looked at Kageyama again.

_"Who would have thought... that the answer is an idiot like you.."_

_"Well you're a dumbass so we're equal."_

Despite their taunts to each other, Tsukishima grabbed the raven haired boy's hand gently and lead him to a somehow secluded area. After they settled, Kageyama took a deep breath.

_"I'm someone from the stars, sent down here to answer to a wish. It's not necessarily supposed to be yours but you suddenly-- you could see me..."_

_"Hm? What does that mean?"_

Kageyama growls as he explains.

_"It simply means that you are the one who I'm meant to help out. And it turns out that I'm not wrong, because the proof is how our visions work well together. Your imagination and mine are complimenting each other. Is that clear yet, dumbass?"_

Tsukishima laughs as Kageyama just got even more confused as he tried to identify which part of his explanation was a joke. Amused, Tsukishima ruffled the blue eyed boy's hair. Soon enough, silence commenced and the blond spoke up again.

_"Kageyama Tobio. You're exactly what I wished for."_

Tsukishima stared at the night sky and his eyes were greeted with dozens of stars. The tiny balls of light that reflects on the earth's sky, the possibility of Earth's end the moment something goes wrong in the galaxy was all in Tsukishima's head, yet just for that night, he's willing to ignore the facts and focus on the boy beside him, who's even more focused than him when looking upwards.

_"My home... is not that pretty. The skies are lying, nothing's pretty over there to be honest."_  
"Mine either."  
"I don't talk to anyone over there."  
"Wow you have a lonely life for being a star. Ironic, don't you think?"  
"Very."

As Kageyama sinks his head downwards, Tsukishima sighs then stood up only to crouch back in front of him.

_"Look at me."_

The boy raises his head and he saw Tsukishima's eyes up close once again. None of them were working a scenario or anything in their heads, but despite the stars being a background, Tsukishima seemed to somehow faintly glow, because of the moonlight. Kageyama always believed that his home will never be the home he imagined, and that a home is just the same as a house. As Kageyama's thoughts scattered all over in his head, Tsukishima lifted his hand and slipped his fingers in the spaces between the startled boy. A light blue shade of light emerged at the middle of their hands and it gathered their whole attention.

_"You won't be lonely anymore. Not with me in our utopia."_

Those words resonated into the depths of Kageyama's mind, giving him hope, and the most important elements necessary to be alive.

_'There will be someone who will wish for you to be true. There will be someone who will wish to see you everyday. We are stars, Kageyama. We are alive but we are doubted, but the moment you hear that voice who calls for you...'_

_"I'll have the right to live as a human..."_

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows as the ground emitted tiny mixed colored balls of light from the ground to the skies. Kageyama glowed in blue, and the balls of light turned into the butterflies that they both imagined earlier. Sometime later, everything turned back to normal except Kageyama had a small white star tattooed on the middle of his chest and a moon had etched itself in white on Tsukishima's nape. The blond was clueless while Kageyama smiled.

_"We got blessed and bound by the stars."_

_"Meaning...?"_

_"You could say that... our blessing's are... app..rove..d?"_

_"I can't hear you, idiot."_

_"I'm saying..!!"_

Kageyama grabbed Tsukishima by the collar of his uniform and gulps as he hides his blush while switching his gazes everywhere.

_"I'm your king!"_

It didn't help Tsukishima understand anything so the blond tried to analyze the situation. He failed and sighed as Kageyama's face was burning red due to what just happened.

_"Uh... congrats?"_

_"You four-eyed dumbass! Thanks, but that's not what I meant!"_

_"Then explain properly, you illiterate spoiled brat."_

_"I meant this!"_

Kageyama yanked the tall blond closer to him and kissed him fast in the lips without tongue. The marks on them illuminated in blue and they felt a surge of energy flow within them. Kageyama turned around and buried his face between his knees. Tsukishima touches his own lips for a while and stares at his hand. After a while, he smirks.

_"God, just forget about this night okay? I'm going home."_

_"Not so fast, King."_

Tsukishima grabs Kageyama by the shoulder and lifts him upwards and kissed him back the same way he got kissed earlier.

_"Goodnight, your highness. See you tomorrow."_

Kageyama's eyes widened and he hurriedly made a scene in his head and made wings on the both of them. He flies towards Tsukishima and holds his hand.

_"I-- you're curious about my home right? Sleep over, you idiot. Time doesn't run when we're there."_

Tsukishima never answered so fast in his life and his hand practically glued itself with Kageyama's. They flew towards the skies, and the scene vanished along with them leaving no traces on the ground and the moon is shining bright along the blue curtains and the unknown place where stars are actually placed.


End file.
